


Messy

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi Morse is so done, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Spanking, light domestic discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. Bobbi's had a rough day, and now everyone at home is making it worse. The bunk's a mess, and Fitz knows he's supposed to use a coaster. It's time for her to take charge.beta'd by Gort





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: This is set in a kinder universe than canon, probably in S3. Established Scis & Spies poly relationship. Written for the square domestic discipline. _

It’d been a terrible, no-good, awful day. Bobbi was tired, hungry, and cranky. Coulson and May had run her ragged over training schedules for the new recruits, actual training with some of the inhumans, as well as weapons inspections, meetings that should have been emails, and discussions about safety protocols that Bobbi didn’t even know why she was being consulted about.

And it was Saturday. It was supposed to be her day off. Hunter, Jemma, and Fitz hadn’t been called into work and had probably spent the entire day watching TV and snacking in the conjoined set of rooms that made up their living space at the Playground.

Hopefully, there’d be dinner of some kind ready, because she’d texted Jemma when the final meeting was almost over. There’d been no reply, but that didn’t mean much, probably just that Jemma had immediately started working on a grilled cheese sandwich. Or a quiche. Quiche sounded good. With spinach.

Bobbi opened the door to her bunk and walked into chaos.

Hunter and Fitz were parked in front of the TV, watching soccer, while Hunter yelled at the screen and Fitz had his feet up on the coffee table and a bag of chips on his lap with crumbs everywhere. Neither of them even noticed her enter. And they both were still in their pajamas.

Sighing, she dumped her batons on the kitchen counter, then groaned at the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Really? There were open cereal boxes on the counter, along with a stack of empty soda cans. Which included the strawberry LaCroix that Jemma liked to drink.

Jemma was nowhere in sight.

Bobbi opened the fridge to find a ketchup bottle, beer, and the mayo. She slammed it shut. So much for dinner.

“Hey, Bob!” Fitz called as she walked by the couch, and she waved halfheartedly at him. He didn’t get up and Hunter barely nodded in her direction. It must be a very interesting soccer game.

Down the hallway, past the washer and dryer that were piled high with dirty clothes Bobbi could have sworn Jemma had said she would get to, she found Jemma in their office space, scientific journals covering every surface while Jemma, also in her pajamas, frantically typed on her laptop.

“Hi,” Bobbi said, surveying the mess that included more LaCroix cans and an empty cereal bowl.

“Hello,” Jemma said, not looking up. “Are you home already?” Bobbi started to answer but was cut off. “I had the most amazing idea this morning, do you think it’d be useful if undercover agents had a hair dye that could change instantly from one color to another? I think I could easily do blonde to red, but blonde to dark brown would even be more useful. I think I found an enzyme—”

“Jemma,” Bobbi said wearily. “It’s nearly seven. I texted you that I was on the way.”

Jemma finally looked up, then glanced around. “I have no idea where I left my mobile.”

“I guess I’ll have cereal for dinner.” Bobbi tried to be understanding because she knew it was no one’s job to make sure she was pampered when she came home, but she couldn’t help her irritation at feeling completely forgotten.

“There’s no milk, Fitz had the end of it.”

Bobbi’s fists clenched, she was done. Spinning on her heel, she marched back out to the living room and grabbed the TV remote, clicking off the game.

Both her boyfriends groaned.

“What the hell?” Hunter asked. “Someone piss in your cheerios?”

He made a grab for the remote, but she tossed it away, staring at Fitz.

“Piss in my cheerios would be the only way I could eat them because someone used all the milk.”

Fitz frowned. “Just because I had the last bit with my cocoa pebbles doesn’t mean anything, we all were having cereal today.”

Bobbi blew out a breath. “And how many times have I asked you to not put your feet on the coffee table?” She grabbed his soda can, which had left a ring on the wood. “Or to use a coaster?” Fitz swallowed hard. “Would it be too much to ask that I at least get a hug when I come in?”

“Um, want one now?” Fitz asked, and Hunter put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Fitz put his feet on the floor.

“No. I had a horrible day, and I come home to find you have all been acting like spoiled children. So I’m going to treat you like children.”

“Bobbi?” Hunter asked as she sat on the couch next to Fitz, who was pressing himself against the cushions like he was trying to hide. It wasn’t going to work. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and hauled him over her lap, face down. He tried to push himself up. “Don’t,” she growled.

Fitz went limp.

Bobbi fixed her eyes on Hunter, who was backing away. “You’re next.” She returned her attention to Fitz and pushed his pajama pants down far enough to expose his ass. “This is for doing what you know drives me nuts, and for not getting up when I got home.” 

“Bobbi—” he started, but she interrupted by smacking his ass. Fitz yelped. Her hand had left a red imprint on his pale skin, and she rather appreciated the look, so she spanked him again, harder, on the other side. Fitz groaned like he was enjoying himself, and to Bobbi’s surprise, the sound flooded her belly with heat. She caressed his admittedly very nice ass, then spanked him again, rapidly, twice on each side. “Bobbi,” he said again, but this time it was more of a moan. It definitely seemed like he was having a good time.

“See!” Hunter announced, and Bobbi looked up to find him towing Jemma into the living room. “She’s gone nuts and is spanking Fitz.”

Jemma’s eyebrows shot up.

Bobbi flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Hunter, I’m not nuts. I simply expected more out of you three after I spent my day being miserable.” Jemma looked shamefaced, but Hunter’s lower lip crept out.

“Look, Bob—”

“Don’t ‘Bob’ me, go stand in the corner!”

“Excuse me?” His eyes flicked down to how Fitz was sprawled over her lap.

“You heard me. You want to argue, and I think you need a time out.”

Hunter’s face fell, and Bobbi had to stop herself from giggling as he actually turned and went to stand in the corner. She was petting Fitz’s ass and smacked it again. His hips hitched, and he pressed his erection against her leg.

Not exactly what she’d been going for when she’d started, but it was perhaps the least surprising thing ever. The trickle of heat in her belly became a flood. She bent down to whisper in his ear. “Kneel on the floor, shirt, and pants off.”

He slid off her legs like so much jelly, though he winced when he sat to get his pajama pants off. Served him right.

Jemma was standing stock still and staring wide-eyed at them.

Bobbi crossed her arms. “And what about you, Jemma?”

“I got a bit caught up, is all.”

“Are you going to back talk me?”

Jemma shook her head.

Bobbi stood, and stripped off her shirt, the muscles in her back pulling. “Jemma, I’d like you to rub my back. I was training with some of the new recruits, and I’m sore.”

Jemma eyes darted up from where she’d been admiring Bobbi’s cleavage, and she scampered off to do as asked.

Hunter’s shoulders were hunched as he stared at the corner. Bobbi was tempted to call him over, but she really wanted him to stew for a while, so she left him and took off her pants and underwear before sitting back on the couch.

Jemma returned with massage oil and without her clothes. Bobbi smiled at her.

“Jemma, behind me, and Fitz, why don’t you let me know you’re sorry by licking me?”

Fitz nodded vigorously, shuffling around and pulling her leg over his shoulder before diving in. The first delightful lick up her pussy coincided with Jemma settling behind Bobbi and running oil-slicked hands down her back.

This was much more like it.

She peeked at Hunter. His back looked grumpy, and she grinned. She’d make it up to him shortly, but she wanted to have a little fun first.

Her fingers threaded into Fitz’s hair and she moaned as he flicked his tongue over her clit. “That feels so good, Fitz. Lick me just like that.” Hunter’s shoulders curved further. “Jemma, your fingers are magic.”

Jemma made a pleased hum.

Bobbi was going to melt into the couch with how she was relaxing.

Fitz worked diligently on her clit, and she moaned louder when he slipped several fingers into her channel. He was gazing up at her and was adorable with his blue eyes begging her to be pleased with him.

She rocked her hips. “Good job, Fitz. Excellent. You’re making me feel so much better.”

Hunter’s hands fisted at his sides.

Jemma’s fingers went from massaging Bobbi’s back to sliding around to her breasts to knead them.

“You should let all your tension out,” Jemma said, sounding breathy. Bobbi wiggled as Jemma pressed herself tight against Bobbi. Jemma kissed and nibbled at her shoulder, and Bobbi groaned.

Her fingers tightened in Fitz’s hair. “Oh, god, yes. I need this.” Bobbi catapulted into an orgasm. It was as if the misery she’d endured all day had been driven right out by Fitz and Jemma. She made a noise that was close to a sob as she sagged against the Jemma. Fitz grinned up at her, and she stroked his face while she put her hand over Jemma’s on her breast. There was only one thing missing.

Hunter was leaning his head against the wall now, his posture one of defeat.

“Hunter!” she called. “Get over here and fuck me.”

He whirled around and somehow had shed his clothes by the time he reached the couch to crash into her. Fitz and Jemma had scrambled out of the way, and Hunter bowled Bobbi right over onto her back, her legs wide apart. He thrust artlessly into her and Bobbi yelped.

“Who’s my girl?” he said, mauling her mouth with his.

“Jemma!” Bobbi cried, laughing.

Hunter pushed himself upright, looking confused. “Uh, well, that’s true.” He slammed his cock hard into Bobbi, and his eyes lit up. “Who’s my girl that I’m fucking right now?”

“Me,” Bobbi said softly.

He nuzzled against her throat. “That’s right.”

Jemma’s soft hand, smelling of the massage oil, cupped Bobbi’s cheek and turned her head towards the edge of the couch. Jemma was kneeling on the floor, leaning against the couch as Fitz enthusiastically fucked her from behind. Jemma’s mouth found Bobbi’s and the kiss was sweet.

A second orgasm was building. Bobbi scratched her nails down Hunter’s back, thrilling at the hard muscles while she tasted Jemma’s soft lips. Reaching his ass, she slapped him hard. Hunter moaned, the sound beautiful.

There was an answering smack, and Jemma gasped. Bobbi giggled at Jemma’s shocked expression as she glanced over her shoulder at Fitz, who seemed just as surprised that he’d done it. They grinned at each other, and Jemma’s lids became heavy as she trailed a hand down her belly towards her clit before returning her mouth to Bobbi’s.  

Bobbi’s eyes closed. She was close, the jackhammering Hunter was giving her just what she needed. Her toes curled, and she keened against Jemma’s lips as she came again.

The orgasm snapped through her, so pleasurable it bordered on pain, and it left her feeling completely boneless.

Jemma panted and lifted her head up, biting at her lip until she sagged forward with a cry, trembling through her bliss.

“Bobbi,” Hunter moaned, his hips pulsing forward one last time as he came. His cock bucked hard in her channel, and she pet his back gently as he dropped on top of her with a contented sigh. She pushed at his shoulder.

“Fitz,” Bobbi said.  “Finish him off.”

Hunter wiggled, then climbed off her. He knelt beside Fitz, grabbing the back of his head and kissing him. Jemma pulled herself off of his cock and helped Hunter get Fitz lying down on the floor. Fitz’s cock was red and straining, and Bobbi dropped off the couch to lie beside him on the floor, petting his chest as Hunter bent over and sucked Fitz’s dick deep into his mouth.

Jemma lay on Fitz’s other side and kissed him as Hunter worked.

It didn’t take long before Fitz’s back arched, and he made a strangled noise. Bobbi smiled as she watched Hunter swallow rapidly to keep up with Fitz’s release. It was always one of her favorite things to see, one of her boys drinking the other down.

Hunter let go of Fitz’s softening cock and crawled up to spoon Jemma.

They lay in a tangle for a minute, panting, but then Jemma moved and stood, she disappeared for a second, then reappeared with her clothes on and her hair in a ponytail. Fitz groaned and sat up, pausing before standing and retrieved his clothes. Hunter did the same, going down the hallway. She heard the washing machine door opened. Fitz came out of the kitchen with a bag of trash in his hand and left their bunk to take it out.

Bobbi stood and stretched.

Well, that had worked better than she’d thought. She dressed and found Jemma doing dishes in the kitchen. Bobbi hugged her from behind. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry we upset you,” Jemma said. Bobbi hugged her tighter.

Fitz returned with a half-full jug of milk he’d probably taken from the Playground’s communal kitchen, and after putting it away, he pulled the vacuum from the kitchen cupboard.

Hunter appeared. “Are there any more dryer sheets in there, mate?”

“Hey,” Bobbi said. “I want to thank you guys. And this can all wait for tomorrow. I’m sorry I lost it. You three didn’t need that.”

“It’s okay,” Hunter said. “We probably should have got some of this done.”

Bobbi sighed. “I promise I probably won’t do it again. You’re not naughty children. I shouldn’t have said anything like that.”

Fitz held up his hand. “You can still spank me whenever.”

Bobbi laughed along with Hunter and Jemma.

“I can be quite naughty,” Jemma said, her accent making the words sound much sexier than they should.

“Me too, so no promises.” Hunter grinned, winked, and left with the dryer sheets. Fitz pulled the vacuum to the living room.

“I have to ask,” Jemma said softly as Bobbi continued to hold her. “Why did you make Hunter stand in the corner?”

“Honestly, I didn’t think he’d do it.”

Jemma snorted with laughter. “That’s precious. The results seemed like the strategy worked quite well.”

“I’d say so. Next time it might be you.”

Jemma set down the dish in her hand and turned in Bobbi’s arms. “You think so?”

“Try being disobedient tomorrow and you’ll see.”

“I just might.”

“I hope so.” Bobbi bent down and kissed Jemma softly. “I really hope so. Especially because now the bunk is being cleaned.” The vacuum whirred from the living room.

Jemma rolled her eyes and dotted the end of Bobbi’s nose with lemon scented dish soap bubbles. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
